The S Files
by desertwolf4
Summary: AU.  Agent Castiel Novak is reassigned to spy on Agent Dean 'Spooky' Winchester, the head of the S-Files department and soon finds himself wrapped up in the world of the paranormal and supernatural.  Rated M for later chapters


**Author's Note:** This is called my obsessions with X-Files and Supernatural going way to far for my own damn good. Meet the Supernatural boys in the realm of the X-Files. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>The young FBI agent nervously pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose as he made his way down towards the basement of the J Edger Hoover building. Down to the basement where careers ended, or so that's what the rest of the agents in the building believed. After all who hadn't heard of the downfall of Dean Winchester, otherwise known as Spooky Winchester. The man was obsessed with the unexplained and Special Agent Castiel Novak had been assigned to possibly his least favorite position ever, the S-Files, location of the office of Dean 'Spooky' Winchester whom, from Castiel's own personal background, he was certain he would classify as insane.<p>

Agent Castiel Novak was smart, a medical doctor that normally did forensic work and autopsies for the FBI and this, this was his first ever case, though it did consist of an investigating someone else in the FBI. Honorable? No, but when the assistant director of the FBI asked him to do so there was no way he could say no. His nervous fingers played with the dark blue tie around his neck before they slipped behind it, touching the cross that lay beneath his shirt. A gift…from his mother that he had received for Christmas when he was little, both he and his brother Jimmy had been given one.

His mind wandered back to the task that was to be at hand while the elevator groaned as its progression down to the basement continued. Down, down to the realm where no one actually wanted to go, the jokes of the man whose office was down there never stopped and it amazed Castiel that Dean Winchester even put up with it. If it was him, he figured he would have quit by that point in time. That much he was certain of. There was so much mystery around Spooky Winchester, that it made Castiel both nervous and thrilled to meet the man behind the legends, but he was pulled from his thoughts as the elevator came to a sudden stop as it reached its destination and doors opened.

The air in the basement was cool, his breath coming out as soft puffs of air, mist forming in front of his eyes, which he had to stop and pull off his glasses when they became too fogged for him to see through. When he put them back on they came to rest on the door, the name Dean Winchester etched onto the wall beside the door. _This is it…_ His fingers rapped against the door three times before he pulled it open.

Special Agent Dean Winchester was behind his desk…throwing sharpened pencils at the ceiling to get them to stay stuck in the ceiling. There was rock music playing in the background but Castiel did not recognize whom it was. He could see a picture frame on his desk, but from his vantage point, was unable to identify the person in it. What caught his eye was the poster of what could be described as a werewolf silloueted against the moon with the words 'I want to believe,' written across the bottom in white bold lettering. The man had yet to notice him, focused more on tossing another pencil into the ceiling, when Castiel coughed softly.

A pair of emerald eyes snapped up to look at him, a smirk playing across his lips and the music shut off. "You must be Castiel, well come in come in. Told me you were coming."

Castiel worried his lower lip slightly and cautiously sat down across from him, his briefcase in his lap. From where he was sitting he could see the picture on his desk and almost instantly knew who it was.

Who didn't know the story of Dean Winchester? He was a famed person in the FBI, someone who could have easily become the director one day, and instead…went down to the S-Files to try and find his brother. _Sam…_ Samuel Winchester, 11, had last been seen playing a game in the living room of his house with his brother while their parents had dinner next door. According to Dean, it was demons that took him, but that was foolish wasn't it?

The picture was slammed down and Castiel jumped, startled, had he been staring? How long had he been staring? His eyes moved from where the picture had been, then back down to the briefcase in his lap. "I am sorry…"

"Castiel Novak…" Dean muttered leaning back in his chair, looking at a file that rested against his leg. "Top of your class at the academy…medical doctor…Why the hell are you down here? Singer send you?"

"AD Singer thought it would be good for you to have a partner with a fresh set of eyes," Castiel replied under his breath, glancing up over the rim of his glasses to look at the older FBI agent. What he said was mostly true…though his motives for being there were not honorable in their entirety. In reality Castiel was there as a spy, it was him who would tell AD Robert Singer whether or not he believed that the S-Files should be kept open and was valuable to the FBI.

_"Go and work with Winchester, Agent Novak, and report back to me with your thoughts, we need to know if the S-Files should be kept open, or whether we should end Winchester's affair with the supernatural," AD Singer said sitting behind his desk within the brightly lit office. In comparison to the man, Castiel felt very small, like he had no choice but to obey him. "Am I understood? We want you to look at his work with a critical eye. You're smart Castiel, do not fail us."_

Lucky for Castiel, Dean seemed to buy it enough to go back to studying him. "So guess you've heard of me. I'm not insane Castiel. There are things out there that I cannot explain, there are creatures that should not exist that do. I'm telling you now if you do not think you can do this pick your pretty little ass up off of that chair and leave now. If you're in, you're in."

It stumped him, the man didn't even seem to want to give him a chance to be his partner and work with him. Yes, he didn't believe in any of that sort of thing, but he had reason not to. He was a man of science and religion. Demons? Monsters? They weren't real it was impossible, there was no way that Winchester was anything other than completely insane.

"I will ask you again Novak." Agent Dean Winchester stood up and held out his hand to the younger man. "Are you in? Or are you out?"

Castiel had been assigned to a job given to him by the assistant director of the FBI and he feared the consequences if he backed down. Slowly he stood up and extended his hand, grasping the other man's. "I'm in."

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews would be loved.<strong>


End file.
